


白色桔梗花

by Vergessen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergessen/pseuds/Vergessen





	白色桔梗花

李帝努是个画家。  
他画星船上方被联盟投影出的红日，画卷过星际边缘的烈风，但他笔下出现最多的却是那些早就不复存在的，星际被开发前的那些山野与生灵。  
他会用碧绿的颜色在画布上渲染开一大片，白色在其中跃起，缓缓散开，像贵族宴会里香槟缓缓倒下激起的泡沫。某种白色的生灵在碧绿与蔚蓝的交界处展开双翼，在画布上成群结队的出现，凝为一个小点。  
有人问他这是什么，他只是轻声回应道：  
"海。"  
李帝努总是接收到提问者疑惑的目光，可是某种与画中事物同源的东西就在面前人类的血液中奔腾流淌，他能在那些人的身体里听到海洋的暗流。  
已经没有人确切的知道数千年前星际的模样，因为几乎一切都消亡在了重度污染之下，甚至是文化和语言。尽管新科技最终救回了人类，可是对于其他，却是无力回天，他们甚至只能戴着智脑，呼吸着联盟政府提供的那点可怜巴巴的氧气，喝一点只供维生的水，吞下寡淡无味的营养素，像一群可怜的工蜂，不断劳作，为联盟创造价值。  
没有人知道李帝努为什么能画出这些远古的事物，他们却还是相信着——被冰冷机械包围着的人类总是向往着曾经被他们无情淘汰的东西。  
在这个用信息数据填充世界的时代，人类的生物电在微小的芯片里将他们的思想传输，身为高阶文明的试验品，他们一边武装反抗着入侵，一边创造着与他们本质并无多大不同的更低阶试验品，满足着他们千百年来从未休止过的控制欲。比起机械师来，这个时代的画家着实不是个吃香的职业。  
但是李帝努又确确实实凭他的画在上流社会出名，并享着极高的赞誉。什么新世纪的最后遗世明珠，什么机械时代中残存的自然美，那些评论家似乎向来不在意用词是否准确，将他们那些古籍上边赞美人的词，一股脑堆积在李帝努与他的作品上。  
当然，这也离不开将他推上这个位置的助力——李帝努殷实的家庭背景和他本人那张令人惊叹的脸。  
黄仁俊垂着眼睛，用余光看着人群中央那个男人，他人造的眼珠里头透出点试探的光，看起来像一个对外界充满好奇的少年郎，任谁见了也很难往他是个仿生人的方面想。  
那个男人像冰做的一样，尽管被人群团团围住，人们疯狂的向他传递信息，让黄仁俊烦躁的波在李帝努身边疯狂涌动，那个男人却没被这些东西融化分毫，似乎被精确测量了角度的鼻梁上边架着眼镜，将他的眼神都隐在反射着幽幽绿色的镜片之后。尽管黄仁俊知道对方是个活生生的人类，他的左胸膛第四根肋骨里头那个玩意会有力的搏动，将鲜红的流体送向这个男人的身体各处，让他身体里面那些鲜活的细胞呼吸。可是论长相，那个男人怎么看都比自己更像个仿生人。  
企图在大厅角落竭力减少自己的存在感，黄仁俊垂下了脑袋，奈何带自己来的人名气与人群中央那个冰块不相上下，不死心的人抱着起码要攀上一个的心态，因为在李帝努那里碰了壁而源源不断的转身向这边走来。  
身边这人对着他人的时候总是笑的无害，显得乖顺的要命，和他在实验室里的模样判若两人，但总有懒于应对的时候，比如现在。  
他不耐烦的啧了一声，站起身来，吓得黄仁俊也连忙挺直身板站起，跟着男人向李帝努走去。只见他娴熟的勾住李帝努的肩膀，将人往后边带。也不知道他对李帝努说了什么，李帝努皱了皱眉头，抬起目光向黄仁俊这边扫来却没有张口。  
黄仁俊下意识垂下头来，那个视线却没有再向这边投过来了，只是某种用声带震动产生的奇妙声音在并不算纯净的空气中飘动。  
"让他来我房间吧。"  
黄仁俊感到非常迷惑，分明现在几乎没有人将自己暴露在空气里了，尽管大厅已经被这些奢侈的贵族灌上了干净的空气，可这个男人没有考虑用智脑传声仍然算得上是神奇的事情，更别提这是黄仁俊第一次通过空气的传达听到人类的声音。  
比想象中的更温柔，黄仁俊想。  
身体的服从比数据的处理更加迅速，当黄仁俊用机械填充的大脑将信息完全传达到情绪处理中心的时候，他的躯壳早已跟着大步走着的李帝努离开了宴席。  
黄仁俊并不指望李帝努会对自己有多温柔，他本就觉得对方能接手自己这么个烂摊子已经是一种奢望了。  
毕竟，自己不过是是众多仿生人之间一个半成品罢了。  
“Dr.Kim是一个魔鬼科学家。”  
这句话黄仁俊听的太多了，人们会在实验室的拐角，在厕所的隔间，在大街上，在智网上，大肆讨论讨论金廷祐，在看见他的出现时将信号压下来，自以为他无法感受到空间里的波的浮动。金廷祐从来不在意这些，每天上班的时候仍然笑眯眯的跟他们鞠一个极为礼貌的躬。  
但是黄仁俊切实体会的到，金廷祐的心里面住着魔鬼。  
拥有人类感情的机械，这是所有条文里都没有出现过，并且也不被联盟肯定的存在。当黄仁俊睁开他的眼睛，拿他的仿真眼珠看这个世界的时候，尽管感受的到那些机械的齿轮的转动，黄仁俊听着人工心脏的搏动，依旧几乎要以为自己是一个真正的生命。  
怎么去描述呢，那种玄妙的感觉。  
尽管从有意识的那一秒开始，黄仁俊就明白自己与人类有着天壤之别，可他却又拥有着其他仿生人并不存在的情感——并非是那些根据人类情感动作整理成数据，在信息库里翻找出应有的回应，而是像一个真正的人类，会无缘无故的拥有各种各样的情绪波动。  
黄仁俊总是因此感到恐慌。  
金廷祐总是对这些波动表现出一种出奇的兴奋，像嗜血的鲨鱼在海水里面寻觅到一丝血腥气息，眼神近乎疯狂的让黄仁俊感到恐惧，似乎下一秒就要剖开他的仿真皮肤，拆开贮存在大脑里的芯片，去看自己与别的仿生人的区别所在。  
所幸有与黄仁俊同一批制造出来的仿生人还有黄旭熙，那个金廷祐手底下最完美的仿生人试验品。  
金廷祐很喜欢黄旭熙，他在黄旭熙面前也是温柔的，甚至将展现给他人看的冷淡都收敛起来。当他与黄旭熙待在一起的时候，黄仁俊才惊觉这人也不过方才是二十岁出头，连当下人类生命的十分之一都没有经历过，才发现原来这人眼睛里面也会反射出这种灵动的，像普通人一样的光彩。从发现黄旭熙的不同以来，金廷祐把时间越来越多的花在这个仿生人身上，甚至总是坐着没有必要的事情，他们甚至耗费大量时间和金钱坐在一起吃饭，黄仁俊偶然碰到过一次，他看见金廷祐就好像个心愿达成的小孩子，笑的开心。  
对黄仁俊的研究时间自然而然的少下来。  
听说自己要作为礼物送给李帝努的时候，他甚至心里生出几分庆幸来——起码自己终于能离开这个疯子了。  
"Dr.Kim跟我说你很特别。"这个男人的声音比黄仁俊诞生以来听过的任何一种声音都更加新奇，至于那些数据库里面的声音更是无法相比，那种沉稳的声音底下似乎汹涌着无尽的活力。不是那种干燥的，毫无生气的，由冰冷的数据几经转换传出的声音，让黄仁俊第一次发觉自己与人类确实不同。  
黄仁俊的眼睛不自然的盯着面前人的喉咙看，磕磕巴巴的回应："先生言重了，我哪有什么特别的……倒是先生着实是与众不同。"  
"我不喜欢戴着智脑，虽然身体里面的芯片本来就能轻易地让那些科研人员知道我们在想什么，但是我不喜欢用那个传递声音…感觉像是我的一部分正在被窃取。"李帝努摸了摸喉咙，没去拆穿面前这个仿生人劣拙的偷换概念，他只是把自己抛进柔软的座椅里找了个舒适的角度，门自动在他身后缓缓的关上，他用眼睛注视着那双新型材料制作的泛着漂亮光彩的眼珠："说说看，我怎么特别了？"  
默了一下，黄仁俊没有想过这个男人会接自己的茬追问下去，张了张嘴，他听到有些别扭的合成声音传到耳朵里："这是我第一次听到人类的声音…而且您的画，很漂亮，从来没有人见过那些东西。"  
"你坐吧，这个角度看的我有些难受。"李帝努听着黄仁俊的话笑了一声，阖上双眼。他没打算正面回应他的话，只是低声道：  
"其实不止没人愿意去的第八区，无论是联盟的哪个地方，天空的颜色都是混沌的灰色，即便是第一区的天，也不过是他们用梦编造出来的蓝。区与区之间那大片的绿色也不过是他们玩的小花招，拿来欺骗一下性情天真的小朋友…没有人能再亲眼看见蓝色天空之下真正的大片森林。”  
黄仁俊不由自主的放轻了了声音问：  
"我该说，他们是放弃了来自宇宙的馈赠吗？"  
男人的表情有一瞬间变得奇怪，却被他很好的隐藏在摘眼镜的动作中，甚至瞒过了黄仁俊身上识别面部表情的系统。  
没有眼镜遮挡的鼻梁显得更加直挺，让黄仁俊几乎要怀疑他的鼻子是个直角。

TBC.


End file.
